


Unexpected.

by maidroute



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidroute/pseuds/maidroute
Summary: Stan didn't think Angel could be so daring....





	Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work based on them in the sims. I thought it would be good to write it lol.

It was a weird experience.

They were in a dim lit room, the only light being a soft pinkish-red color. The room was super tiny and Stan's body type didn't really help either. But it wasn't bad. Far from it.   
  
Stan hissed under his breath as there was soon a warm and wet sensation around his cock, swirling around him as he heard noises from the source. He hadn't expected Angel to be so bold....since they haven't gotten far besides this. But they were so into their make-out session he guessed Angel couldn't take it anymore.   
  
Nails grip his thighs as his mouth bobbed up and down, having Stan rub his finger through his hair as he let out another noise. His head leads back against the door, hoping no one would notice them or what they're doing. Though he doubted it, the others were dancing away as they snuck off to have some alone time. They hadn't been able to actually do anything for a long time since everyone and their mother wanted to be around them all of a sudden. It frustrated Stan to the brim...As much as he loved hanging out with them, he needed time with Angel. Again, they hadn't gotten too fair besides this...and Stan wouldn't have thought he would stop out so bold. But it felt good, so it doesn't matter.  
  
Wet noises soon filled the room as Angel went faster, Stan soon letting his hips thrust a little into his mouth. Apparently, Angel had no gag reflex....and he was thankful for that. Though he would kind of wanted to hear Angel gag on his dick, knowing it was huge. Hell, he kind of struggle a few seconds getting it into his mouth and that turned Stan on more. Angel was so cute...but so hot at the same time. He liked the little surprises he had for him.   
  
Angel soon goes even further down him, having Stan feel his throat swallow around him. " OH fuck- " Stan groaned out, hips thrusting more into his mouth as his grip on Angel's hair tightened. He hard Angel make some gasps before moaning, having been a drooling mess with his makeup smudged. It looked hot...like some of the videos Stan would watch and imagine them doing it instead. He couldn't get off any other way...He had been so in love and so needy for Angel he couldn't help to spend countless nights wanting to fuck him in so many ways. He was happy to have this though, but he hoped soon they'd go further and he can actually hear Angel moan. He really wondered what it felt like to be inside him...  
  
Stan panted as his head spun with thoughts, making him even more turned on than before. He was getting so dizzy in pleasure that he didn't notice his own drool. He just felt so good...the wetness and warmth were enough to make him go crazy. He gripped his cheek and hunched over, not noticing Angel's eyes widening as he soon fucked his mouth. He grunted, shoving his cock over and over into him as Angel tried not to tear up. He didn't mind, no, but it was hard to keep focus and actually do his job with Stan fucking his mouth like this.   
  
" Your mouth feels so good...." Stan whined out, biting his lip as he almost reached his orgasm. " Haaah fuck....fuck! " He kept moaning, going even faster into his mouth. He really couldn't help himself not, being so lost in pleasure he had to get more. More and more and more...  
  
The male soon came, panting out as he shuddered and pushed further into Angel's mouth before stopping. He heard him swallow or try to- he made a gurgled noise that Stan couldn't really tell if he was going to spit it out or not. But he kept his mouth on him for a few minutes, as if he was trying his best to get it all. He soon pulled off, panting out as well as he looks up at Stan.   
  
" S-Sorry...." Stan mumbled out, feeling a little guilty and embarrassed. Angel shook his head and gave a smile.   
" It's okay Stanny....I like pleasuring you~ " He giggled. " It was nice...I kind of also liked the feeling of you down my throat....though...you taste really salty. "   
  
He stuck his tongue out and made a "bleh" noise, shaking his head. Stan pulled him up by the chin and kissed him, shuddering at the taste of his own cum. He was right...it did taste awful.   
  
" Ugh god ew! How did you even swallow that, Ange? "   
" Guess I can take it when I'm with you..."   
" Oh- Well...I guess I'm glad for that. "   
  
  



End file.
